The Obscure and The Seen
by Jayneak47
Summary: It's been three months since Garfield Logan and Raven Roth broke up, and University is back in session. The last thing Raven expected was to run back into him, but he'd arrived in her life anyway, full of interesting news to tell her about what she might be and why she was the way she was. Maybe he'd be able to save her before emotions led her to a worse fate...
1. Chapter 1

**Beast Boy and Raven Fanfiction coming at ya :D Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Raven**

The year started on a cold day. Just before braving the harsh winds to get to class, I'd found myself roommates with Kori again, and the cold air was a welcome feeling after being hit by her presence on my first day.

Rushing to Psychology early was my new salvation, as sitting around with her pity was more than I needed, so I headed out into the cold, pulling my baseball jacket closer while I walked briskly through the nearly full hallways. There were some faces I found I recognised, while others didn't mean anything at all, and they all saw me. I wasn't hard to miss, and I wished I could disappear back into obscurity sometimes, but with the history, I had at this school and the half-life I'd lived before, that was never going to happen. Instead, I simply sped up and kept my head down.

That's when I knocked into him, books flying everywhere. I looked up, about to berate some guy for being an idiot, obsessed with himself, only to look up and see a guy I knew to be pretty much exactly that, only with more to offer than I could ever think possible.

He brushed his hair in embarrassment and blushed while trying to smile at me, "Hey... Raven."

 **Garfield**

When I saw her barreling down the hallway, I couldn't resist it and I couldn't think of any other way to broach talking to her, so a small bump was what she got. In her eyes, I saw the tell tale signs of someone about to level headedly tell me off, but she stopped when she saw who I was.

I tried for a smile, but felt too awkward and knew I was only blushing like an inept idiot, an immediate sign that I'd bumped into her on purpose. She didn't seem to pick up on it though, a silence of shock the only answer she gave me when I greeted her.

I took that chance to take her in; after all, I hadn't seen her in three months. She looked… good. Her eyes were just as grey as I remembered, the only difference being they held more dark and purple light than when I left her. I wondered about that but instead moved my eyes to her shoulders, cramped inwards distorting her gait and appearance. Seeing me looking though, she loosened up, a different shield taking form, this one seemingly made just for me. Her jaw set, but her face didn't change. The only thing that did was her eyes, going from shocked to set, a neutral face she reserved for… well people who weren't me.

"Garfield." she monotoned, looking to her books that had fallen to the floor, "It's nice to have you back."

I followed her gaze, but tried to stay focused on her eyes, "It's nice to be back… to see you again."

She didn't reply, kneeling down to pick up a big volume with the cover of the human brain. I crouched next to her and picked up a couple notebooks on the side and circled round to place them back in her arms but she was already standing up. From my viewpoint on the floor she looked like an avenging angel, completely done with any shit that could be thrown her way. I wanted to smile but didn't. Rather than that, I stood up, towering over her by a couple inches and held the books out with my hand. She gingerly took them, careful not to touch me.

With another silence, I noticed those around us no longer stirring like they should be. They were watching our exchange, and I knew that was making her uncomfortable, so I tried another approach.

"Look, I'd love to catch up. I have so much to tell you… are you free later?"

I swear she thought about it, but the lingering eyes hurried her answer and she shook her head, mild purple strands swinging with her.

"I have no time. I'm sorry. Exams this semester are starting earlier than usual and I need to study."

"Why don't I study with you?" I offered, but she shook her head again, this time more determined.

"No, that's alright."

"Well-"

"I'm late for class, so I'll see you later… I guess. Have a good day, Gar." With that, she sidled past me and made a beeline to the 'Psych Ward' section of the school.

A couple lookers on still stared, but with a cheeky wink from me, they returned back to their conversations. I messed with my jacket and started walking, not knowing what else to do. I'd have to try again another way.

* * *

 **Raven**

"God, I don't know how I would have survived it," Kori told me, expressing her concern as we entered the East Cafeteria. "Seeing my Ex like that, in front of people who've seen us together forever…"

She'd been going on about it for a while, whilst I, at the same time, was trying to forget about the whole encounter. Successfully, I hadn't run into Garfield again that day. I'd studied in the smaller East Wing library, and raced to my next class straight after, which also took place in the 'Psych Ward' section of the school. What I'd been dreading the most was the possibility of seeing him at lunch. It wasn't to be avoided as I'd promised to eat with Kori and she knew where all my classes were, so I couldn't hide from that social interaction...

... but neither could I hide from all the knowing looks given when we stood in the line to get our food. Kori even pointed some of them out, being one of the most tactless people I knew. I shouldn't complain, she was one of the only people I knew and I appreciated her in some ways, though not all.

"Thankfully, I don't see him anywhere, so you've lucked out there."

'Lucked out' I thought to myself in reply, 'What a great choice of words.' There was nothing lucky about Garfield Logan, and nothing predictable about him either.

"Let's sit here." She pointed to a corner table and I eagerly followed her over to it. She placed down her tray, covered with a plate of onion rings and indiscernible chicken, next to mine, which only carried a small amount of pasta puttanesca; the only thing I could think of eating right now.

"So," she started, "what did he say?"

I messed with my food, hoping I didn't have to answer but she saw right through that.

"Oh come one Rae. I heard from Daniel and Kirsty that you guys were talking for a whole minute, so you two must have said something important. Tell me."

"There was nothing to say." I told her, "He said 'Hi', and I said 'Hi' back. I said it was nice to see him back and he said it was good to be back in that ego ridden way of his. Nothing else Kor, okay?" I stabbed my food with lessening patience and crunched at it. She didn't even notice.

"You acted like nothing had happened?"

I nodded only.

"Why did you go and do a thing like that?" she exclaimed, with no contained measure of her rising volume. I felt some students turn to us.

"Because I did."

"Don't you realise he spoke to you because he wanted to see how you've been? Those few seconds meant the difference between him seeing you as a wreck and someone who was okay with what happened last year."

I tired of our conversation quickly, "Didn't I show him that by acting indifferent?"

"No, because he knows you act that way when you have something to hide." she leant forward over her plate, "You completely blanked him and treated him like you would any other person, only he's the one person who can see through it. Other than me of course." she leant back, exasperated and dug into her food as well.

We ate in silence for a fantastic four seconds.

"So that's it then. You said hi and that was it?"

"Yes, Kor. We said Hi, he asked if I wanted to talk and I said no and then I went to class."

"He asked what?!"

Now I knew people were looking at us and I gave her a death stare of equal measure to our old High School Headmaster. She immediately quieted down.

"You should have agreed to it." she whispered.

I sighed, "And exactly what would that have accomplished Kor?"

"A whole lot more than just acting like the break up never happened."

* * *

 **Garfield**

I'd decided, now I had to figure out just how to go and do it. I stared at her window and wondered if I should use the old monkey entrance or do something different with a stray cat or snake. Yeah, a snake would be good… but how would I knock on the glass?

As I thought about it, she sat as motionless as a statue, still meditating like she always did in the evening before bed. It was like deja vu to watch her from the same old tree, and just like all those times, I desperately wanted to talk to her and see how she was doing, but nerves drew me back. Almost similar to the first time I'd tried this, but a lot different.

What was she meditating about tonight? Me? The fact that it might be about me filled me with regret but I had no way of knowing unless I went in and found out. A small pipe revealed itself in the corner and the snake idea won out. I felt my back tighten and stretch until I was the length of a small Rattlesnake, sun-burnt skin and all.

I slithered on the longest branch of the tree and headed towards the edge of the window. With a small impossible jump forwards, I made it into the pipe and slithered my way down into her room.

On the floor, I kept to the corners, just watching her and seeing how calm she stayed. She didn't expect me here and I didn't want to scare her too badly or cause too much of a scene that made Kori come running in. Hopefully, she was hanging in the kitchen for a while doing god knows what to a poor dead animal and trying to call it food.

Raven took a deep breath as I circled her bookcase with probing eyes. What was she reading these days? Diana Gabaldon I saw, and some Rachel Cohn with David Levithan books. I made mental note to myself to look up those authors later. Finally, I slithered silently in front of her bed where she sat, her form still unaware of my presence. She was in the baseball jacket I'd brought her and that made me smile… well, as much as a snake could smile. It was time to reveal myself.

My body shook with the effort to stay quiet, but successfully and without interruption, I reformed and knelt on her rug. On the softest and calmest whisper I could muster, I whispered her name.

" _Raven…_ "

Her eyes opened in an instant and we stared at each other without moving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, quick and painless in the same day :P (Fixed all that third person nonsense and some typos, so sorry about that)  
**

Chapter 2

 **Garfield**

To her credit, she didn't jump… Well, obviously she didn't, Raven doesn't jump, but I knew she was… _alarmed_ enough to see me kneeling in front of her. I imagined a startled animal in my head but knew that was stupid and tried to shake the image away.

She was still silently staring and I needed to speak to her.

"Rae… I just wanted to talk to you, and you weren't going to let me so-"

"So you thought to trapeze in, in a different form, would just be okay?" She didn't move or change expressions when she spoke to me, a clear sign that she was beyond angry.

As I always did when she was in these moods, I tried a slice of humour, "I thought it'd be just like the good old days, and you wouldn't mind so much-"

"You better leave before Kori comes back… you know what will happen if she does."

'News of us in the same room together would spread around the whole campus like wildfire.' I thought to myself. Despite that, there were things I still needed to say, and with a calm Raven, they'd be easier to say than with an outright opposing one. I held up my hands as I rose to one knee.

"If you let me say what I came to, then no-one will have to know that I was here."

"But you're forgetting that I don't want you here. I want you to leave, Gar." Her pupils stared down at me, menacing and guarded, and I knew I'd failed already.

"Rae, look. There are things I found out while I was gone-"

"And I don't want to hear them," Her voice rose indiscriminately, but I heard it. "I want you to leave."

"Rae, please-"

She rose from her cross-legged position on the bed, and I fell backwards, allowing her to ascend above me.

"Garfield Logan, if you don't get out of my room I'll make you leave."

Quickly, I stood up to meet her, "Then do it. Maybe then you'll talk to me. Tell me how you're doing."

There was a break in her guard and confusion lined her face, "What?"

"That's all I've been wanting to know, but when Raven shuts her mouth about something, that's it. Her thoughts and emotions are locked up in the vault where the rest of her personality goes, but I had to see-" I stopped, taking a deep breath in realisation of the fact that I was getting too worked up, "I had to talk to you."

"About what? About your glorious adventures in the other world?" Her voice rose again, despite her still being motionless in front of me. "About how happy and free you felt the moment you left me for some great adventure that no-one could have broken you away?"

"That's not what happened."

"Isn't it?" She said nothing more, instead making her way to the front door, but I ran in the way to stop her, back resting up against it.

"Rae, don't. You'll only be hurting yourself."

"Garfield, I don't want to deal with you, please just go!" Her hair flickered, and I reached for her but she pulled away. Her eyes were full of black.

"Raven-"

"No Beast Boy, just get out!" she roared, loud enough that the whole dorm probably heard her. There was my clandestine visit ruined.

"Not until you to talk to me."

"No!" she reached past but I moved quickly, grabbing her by the shoulder with my right hand and locking the door with my left.

"Rae?" I heard through the door; Kori had heard us and I had run out of time.

"Why?" I cried, "Why do you do this? Face what you're going through instead of burying it. If you're mad at me, tell me why."

She didn't answer, she only backed up trying to slide out of my grip.

"What were you meditating about?" I asked, "Were you thinking about me? About our break up?"

"Let go!" she struggled.

"What's the problem? Why can't you tell me?" Before long, we were resting against the opposite wall. Distracting memories darted through my mind but I ignored them, too angry to reminisce. "You were never able to tell me anything and that's part of the problem."

"You're the problem! Everything would be fine if you just went away!"

"No, Raven!"

"GO AWAY!" Too quick for me to see, a dark light arched out of her chest and hit me in mine. An excruciating pain passed through my body and I fell straight to the floor, it lingering for far too long.

I held my breath and forced my eyes to open, and a scared Raven Roth stared back at me.

Instantly, the pain stopped.

She crouched over me, worry lining her face, "B?"

"I'm fine." I rasped, managing to sit up despite a deep ache in my chest.

"I never meant to-"

"Yes. Yes, you did." I looked up at her, seeing worry turn into alert and I couldn't bear any more.

"Raven?" Kori shouted, now banging on the door.

I rose to my feet slowly, avoiding eye contact with her and thought of the first small animal that came to mind. I leant forward, careful not to touch, and lowered my mouth to her ear.

"I know what you are, so we **need** to talk."

An image of a mouse locked in mind and I shrank to a tail and all in a mere two seconds. The pain in my chest covered my small body, but ignoring it I limped out the way I came. Climbing the tree and rushing to a building adjacent to hers, I hurried back to my own window before I really started to cry.

 **Raven**

Hurting Garfield was probably the scariest thing to ever happen to me. I'd hurt more than my share of people, but him... I swore never him.

"Raven!" Kori was still shouting at the door, and I rushed over to unlock it before she got someone to break it down. She came in a rush, surveying the room with urgency. "What the hell!" When she didn't see what she was looking for, she whirled on me, "Where is he?"

"Gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'? How could you let him in here…" she went on, berating me, but I could only think of what had happened and how remorseful I felt. Then his words travelled back to me.

" _I never meant to-"_

" _Yes. Yes, you did."_

I bit my tongue. I think it bled.

* * *

Kor managed to calm down at some point during the night but I barely noticed when. She was loud and high strung at the best of times, but after a couple years of it, I'd managed to tune it out. I had other things on my mind…

The last time Garfield was in my room, he was watching me meditate. He always stopped to do so when he snuck into my room, first making sure that Kori wasn't around and then taking a seat on my rug.

He told me he wondered what I thought about, or what I was doing. I never told him… I never told him anything about it because I didn't want him to be scared of me.

' _That's a lie_ ,' I heard him say. _'I'd never be scared of you._ '

I lay in my bed trying to think about him and us, but it was of no use. If I wasn't thinking about the past, I was thinking about that dark oily mass that had erupted out of me onto him. I saw the fear in his eyes... and some instinctual part of me thinks he wanted it to happen. Maybe it would prove a point or get me to finally listen to him I wasn't sure, but he wasn't surprised by it… only hurt.

 _God, I'd hurt Garfield._

I guess my anger at him was closer to the surface than I thought. I'd have to remedy that tomorrow, show more control and perhaps try to apologise to him again… but he'd want to talk.

' _I know what you are,'_ he'd said. What did that mean?

Had he finally come to the conclusion that I was a monster, though I'd told him nothing of it? I could deal with him breaking my heart, I could bury that down to the depths of my soul and never let it out, but… for him to know the truth. That would probably break me.

I tried to console myself instead of thinking about that. _No, that couldn't be it._

Morning drew nearer and nearer, and I still didn't know what to think. I hadn't slept, and the only noise in the room was the sound of Kori's breath fading in and out. She didn't know anything either, and it had to stay that way. I had to bury everything down, and it had to be deep enough that nothing like what had happened tonight would ever happen again. I couldn't hurt anybody else.

 **Garfield**

My chest was still sore in the morning, but I felt I could live with that if my night had had some sort of success.

I had seen it. After assumptions all summer, I had finally seen it… that thing inside of her, keeping who she was from me. My mom had been right.

Things like this weren't supposed to happen anymore, she'd told me. There was a team of people, all across the world, whose task was to find people like Raven and fix them. Stop them from becoming a danger to others or themselves… and in the past fifty years, there had been no sign of anyone like her because that team had grown to success, educating the world on what to do so 'her kind' never happened again... but Raven had been passed over somehow. So she was alone and all she had was me.

I rose in my bed, glad I'd seen the truth, but still too scared to think the words that described what it was. There was no way in hell I could say them either because if I voiced that truth, I don't know what fear might come out of me. Instead, I accepted what I knew, and went over my plan once again. I was to help Rae, and that blanketed me in a level of calm.

In the mirror as I dressed, I gave myself a cocky smile, threw on my faux leather jacket and rocked out the door. Class for me started early, and Animal Science was probably my least favourite so far. Learning an animal's anatomy was all well and good, but I was more interested in their behaviours, so the corresponding class thereafter is what I most looked forward to. I focused on that, because once that was over, then I'd have to get back to the serious stuff.

I knew word would be around that Raven and Me had gotten into an argument last night, but no-one would know the right specifics. Boys weren't allowed in the girl's dorm, so there was some mystery involved too, but I rode the wave of stares like I usually did, calm and carefree.

Arriving at class, I waved to Johnny, my lab partner and we both entered class taking our seats together.

He took his time, getting out his books, and turning them to the right page, but I knew he was dying to ask. It was part of the reason I kept him around; he was a way for me to appease the masses without having to address them directly. As long as he knew what was what, he could uphold my honour while keeping my secrets. It was a weird companionship of both business and protection.

"So what happened?"

"I went and talked to her."

"Yeah, I know you went and talked to her Gar, but what did you say? I think the whole dorm heard Raven shouting at you. More importantly, how did you get in? Did you use _magic_?" He whispered the last bit, wary of some students paying us no mind at the front of the classroom, but still loud enough to show eagerness in hearing the answer.

I smiled at him, thinking how lucky I was that Johnny was a squib. I don't think I'd be able to live a day without talking about magic sometimes, and he knew its ins and outs like no other, always wanting to know more. He loved hearing about my hilarious and most stupid escapades in the No-Maj world, and found them all hilarious, allowing us to form a bond I couldn't bear to break.

"I didn't use magic. Just the God given gift that was given to me." I told him, and with that, I winked a hidden cat eye at him and produced a teasing claw to poke him the chest.

"Oh my god, B, stop before we get caught." he whisper-shouted, laughing while he warned me off. I returned my appearance to normal as quick as a whistle, but he still shook his head in mock disappointment. "Metamorphagus you are, but shy you are not."

I'd never been shy about what I was, and was always changing my appearance around witches, wizards and No-Majs alike. No-one cared or noticed as it was usually small things; whether it was my hair or my features, they never stayed the same for too long.

"So what happened? How did you get in?" he pressed, seeing the teacher setting up his laptop at the front of the room.

"Snake." I finally answered, and his face was pure gold, it was painful not to laugh.

At least I could still enjoy some things before I got to the hard stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Serious and then not so is...**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Garfield**

Classes ended way too quickly; whether that was because I was enjoying myself or the fact that I had something difficult to do, I didn't know, but it soon came time to find Raven.

She'd be avoiding busy places, and probably avoiding Kori too… well as much as possible, so there'd only two places she could be: the West library or the East library. I tried the East first figuring she'd stay close to her classes, and they all took place on the East side. Sure enough, I found her sitting near a window reading the _Outlander_ book I'd seen in her bookcase the night before.

She usually looked serene in a library, but this time it was different and obvious something was bothering her; She couldn't focus on the book she was reading. Waiting a while before I approached, I noticed she didn't even turn a page. Who knew what she was thinking about instead.

"Hey," I whispered. She looked up instantly, but not as alarmed as before to see me. She'd been expecting this.

"Hey." She replied. I sat down in the closest available chair, taking note of the dark sweater she was wearing, another item of clothing I'd bought for her. I wondered if she realised what she was doing, or she genuinely didn't notice. The idea that she didn't know made me want to laugh.

"You just got here, how are you already laughing?" she asked, looking slightly offended.

I quickly tried to cover up a smile, "I wasn't."

"You were." she mumbled, lacking conviction in the pointless argument and setting her book down on the table.

"Like I was saying the other day… it is good to see you." She didn't reply, only shifting in her seat to sit back. "There's a lot I want to tell you."

I thought maybe she'd interject a question after that, but she stayed quiet, making this a more difficult conversation for me.

"I'm guessing… you want to know what I was talking about last night…" She gave a swift nod, "It's something I thought about when I was visiting my mom. I was talking to her about you- us. Our break up."

Her jaw tightened in response to the conversation turning into a more depressing subject, but I had to show her I had no problem talking about it and hopefully soon she wouldn't either.

"She asked me about school; my studies… How it felt adjusting to no magic-" Raven made an incredulous noise when she heard this. I eyed her, but she did nothing else. "You're right, I haven't adjusted well, but she didn't know that… and for arguments sake, only a couple of you know what I can really do and you haven't told anyone. I've been lucky that you and Johnny are squibs and Kori's been a witch herself … but still, my mother doesn't know. Anyway…

"I told her everything was fine, Animal science was boring and stuff like that, until she asked me about you." she looked off at the edge of the table, "She knew we were dating and actually thought quite well of you though you'd never met. I hated to tell her we'd broken up all of a sudden." I paused wondering if Raven had anything to say but she stayed quiet, still looking off to the corner, like listening to me took only half her energy.

"Usually, when I tell her about break ups, she wonders how I've messed up… mostly asking what magic I used to freak a girl out, but since she knew you were a squib she didn't immediately reach for that. She actually stayed silent for quite a while, thinking before she asked me why."

Raven looked up then, slowly. I wondered if she really didn't know the answer but that was impossible… wasn't it?

"I told her… I couldn't take not knowing who you were. 'You and me' had been the longest relationship I'd ever had and yet, after six months, I still didn't feel close to you. You bottled everything up and kept anything and everything away from me, and the search was… the search was getting old. At some point, you have to see the progress you know, and I didn't see any.

"I actually got really upset when I told her that," I made sure to add, looking down to avoid seeing Raven's face at this point, "and usually, when I was like that, she'd try to cheer me up and tell me… well, tell me there were more witches out there… but she didn't. Instead, she asked me a really weird question..." I drifted off, only Raven's sudden outburst bringing me back to our conversation.

"What?" she pressed, "What did she ask you?"

" _Are you sure she's a squib_?" Her eyebrows scrunched together. "I didn't get it either. I mean how could you not be? I doubt a No-Maj would have just heard that word somewhere and decided to use it… it doesn't necessarily sound… normal… But she looked so… weird when she asked me… So I told her I knew you had magical parents, that I hadn't just made a colossal mistake and outed the whole magical world to a girl I'd managed to fall for, but that didn't seem to be the answer she was aiming for.

"She looked at me after that, coming out her mysterious fog and smiled, explaining she didn't want to ruin my summer with weird questions and that was the last we spoke of it… but the way she'd asked it… I couldn't get it out of my head, even when I went to visit my Dad later on."

"Well there are only two things I could be, Gar," she spoke sarcastically, "either a squib or a human."

"No." My voice was harsher than I'd meant it to be.

"Well, what else could I be?" she asked, now annoyed. "You seem to know what I am, so tell me."

"Rae," I hesitated,"I- You-"

"Guys!" A voice travelled down from a small top balcony and we both looked up to find Kori in her red-headed glory calling down to us. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Kori Ander." The librarian called out. We all looked in his direction, "I've told you before, if you're not quiet in this library, I will ban you from it."

"Sorry!" she told him, trying to whisper. "Sorry."

"Let's go before she gets banned, forgets she's banned and barges in here to find me again and as a result gets me banned too." Saying more words in a sentence than I'd heard her say for the last half an hour, Raven grabbed her book and got up to walk towards the door. I followed quickly, meeting both her and Kor out on the East lawn.

 **Raven**

I love Kori… Don't get me wrong, I really _really_ do… but sometimes, I want to murder her in her sleep with a pillow covered in the disgusting perfume she wears every day.

Admittedly, I didn't want to want to know what Garfield was going to say… but in actual fact, I _**needed**_ to know what Gar was going to say and she **ruined** it. Ruined it all; the whole conversation, the fact that we were talking. I'd strike her if I wasn't averse to fighting… and scared that she would sock me back. She had a strong arm. So silently, I followed her outside... Only to find she didn't want to stop there.

Before I could ask her what was up, she was dragging me towards the dorms talking fast and making no sense.

"I told them you could make it, but they don't believe me. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces, especially if I get you to drink it."

"Kor-"

"Oh, we'll show them." She continued, ignoring me.

"What they hell is wrong with her?" Gar whispered to me from behind, trying to keep up as well as follow along.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Garfield Logan." she scoffed, without looking back, "Just be lucky that I'm ignoring you enough to let you follow us. And **Raven-** " she paused, turning it seemed to give me the riot act, after the stunt she pulled in the library, but her face softened instead. "At least try to have a good time."

Unfortunately, it was caring moments like this that softened my anger towards her and allowed me to put up with any outrageous thing she put me through, especially since she was about to put me through one right now.

She was leading us to a co-ed dorm, a most popular in fact. One that allowed all genders to get together and party. Kori only dragged me to one of these things if she wanted me to show off… and I realised this was so much worse than getting banned from the library.

"Gar, go!" I whisper-shouted to him, but it seemed he had realised it too, old memories already planting a crazy smile on his face.

"No way, first party of the year? If I get an open invitation, I'm coming in." _Of course he was._

As soon as we got close to the noise of students doing who knew what, he gave me a wink and shot forward, seeing some of his friends and already acclimatizing to his chosen element of being, for a better word, ' _popular_ '.

Kori dragged me, still, towards the kitchen where a crowd was seemingly already waiting for us. I recognised Gar's old friend Johnny as part of the bunch.

"Well?" he asked, looking at Kor sceptically.

I gave her the same look myself.

Leaning down, she smiled and whispered, "I told them you could make the _Total Oblivion_ cocktail."

' _Oh god'. "_ You didn't, did you?"

She only leant back and gave me the cheekiest nod imaginable.

"Well can you make it or not?" Johnny asked again, "Only so many people can, and it's dangerous to try."

This was my party trick, making a drink that could you get unbelievably high and drunk at the same time. Made wrong, you'd be out cold in a matter of seconds, and it took legendary skill to make and not... well, _kill_ anyone. I'd caught Kori trying to make it in the kitchen… actually, I'd caught Kori in the kitchen with matches and knew I had to do something. She told me she just wanted to try it, so she read me the instructions and **I** made it for her… so now…

"Come on Rae, please. They really want to see." She gave me the best view of her emerald puppy dog eyes, and I sighed, knowing I couldn't say no.

"Fine."

"Yes! Watch if you're gonna, but know everyone who watches drinks!" she shouted suddenly to the whole room. Immediately, more people joined us, Garfield too. I had become the centre of attention… his attention. _Shit._

"Feast your eyes." I deadpanned, before making the fastest 15 _Total Oblivions_ I could, anxiety for once not hindering me but helping.

Spirit's first, more like demons first from the headaches this thing was bound to give you, and dark fruits second, topped with coke ready to shake one at a time. The secret ingredient was placed on top and then Kori put a lighter in my hand.

"Soon as she lights it, drink it as fast as you can!" she yelled, and I did as I was told, lighting them all one at a time. After each one, someone took a drink until everyone had a cup in their hands, even me; Kori had added an extra one.

"Drink, Drink, Drink!" she shouted to me, and she tilted the cup up to my mouth and I was drinking along with the rest of them. Fifteen ounces of alcohol later and everyone had put their cups down, eyes covered in the shine of drink.

"Wasn't I right?" Kori cackled next to me, leaning over the table to nudge Johnny with her hand. He shot back instantly, giggling his little face off.

The music got louder, the people got louder and I got lost in the throngs that were now thoroughly juiced thanks to me. The effects of the drink came in stages, one being laughter and sensitivity to tickling. Then, reviews said you could see music, taste sounds and bullshit like that, which I was not looking forward too, so I shut myself off on the first balcony I could find. No-one, I mean no-one could see what this drink was about to do to me.

I was back to hating Kori. She knew I didn't like drinking, but she liked making me drink because it let my guard down and made me more… open to possibly enjoying myself without feeling self-conscious and wrong. My shields came part of the way down, but I needed those things all the way up and she didn't get that, but who could blame her. She wanted everyone to enjoy things as much as she did, and how could I possibly see that as wrong?

Outside alone, I started smiling to myself. Not a full giggle, but my version of one tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop it. I covered my mouth, trying with all my might to keep the next one in but failed, a louder one emptying itself with vigour. As if on cue, a feather and a hand showed themselves in front of me. I had been tickled and I hadn't even noticed.

"Look who's taking a trip down the rabbit hole…" A voice in my ear said.

"I expected a rabbit." I said aloud, "I'm kind of disappointed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't post on Monday x**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Raven**

"I can be a rabbit if you want." Garfield laughed, hopping onto the rail in an easy bunny form. He pretended to lose his balance, fumbling all over himself and I nearly laughed along with him, only the annoyance with his stupidity kept me from the brink.

"Gar, stop it. Anyone could see you!"

"And they'll think it was the effects of the drink rather than anything else." Despite saying this, he transformed anyway, moving to lean against the railing as himself once again. "What was in that cocktail anyway?"

"Pixie dust."

"Pixie dust? Seriously?!"

I shrugged, "Why else do you think No-Majs try to make it and fail, not understanding what the flammable ingredient is?"

He shook his head, turning around to face the moon. His skin lit up in its light. "I don't believe that."

I leant with him, selfishly indulging in our companionship outside away from everyone else. Probably the most dangerous person for me to be with in this state was Garfield, but ironically, I didn't mind.

"Hey!" He shouted all of a sudden. "I just realised something."

"What?"

"This is the balcony where we first met."

I looked around, noticing nothing. "Was it?"

"You were standing out here alone," he mused, "reading Daphne Du Maurier while Kori had your birthday party going on inside. Johnny had invited me along and we were all waiting for you to come back and blow out your candles… but you were taking forever." He chuckled, shaking his head, "So Kori asked everyone to look for you."

He touched my hand and absentmindedly started stroking it, lost in his memory. "Well, she didn't quite ask as much as ordered us to look for you. That's when I first realised how scary your roommate could be."

Pivoting to face me, he picked up my hand, paying more attention to it than a thought possible in the drunken daze I assumed us both to be in. I knew I should probably say something, but once he started… I kind of didn't want him to stop. My skin was so sensitive, so free right now… it was the effect of the drink making this small gesture a massive one in my mind. I almost wished it simply tickled instead of the… intimate way it felt instead. I wondered if he was being affected by the drink as much as I was.

"I didn't mean to find you...I knew Kori could be too much for most people, but I came out here anyway because… because…" Gar drifted off and I didn't ask him to say more. He didn't have too; I was there.

 _Out on the balcony, a guy stumbled out of the doors behind me, disturbing me from my book and rendering my concentration void._

" _Shit, you must be Raven. I honestly didn't mean to find you out here, that part kind of just happened, but to be honest, everyone is looking for you and if you plan to get away you should probably go-"_

 _I slowly turned around to find the green haired college guy I'd seen only hours before in the orientation hall. He'd sat next to me and Kori, and had even tried to talk to me but stopped himself, presumably because he saw my face; Kori told me that I could be intimidating, but all I wanted was to be ignored… I liked to think of the two as the same thing. He looked equally nervous now but was managing to do a better job._

" _Can you climb down the railing?" he asked._

" _You're going to help me escape my own party?"_

" _It's obvious you don't want to be here, and I don't blame you. Kori Ander is a scary girl."_

 _The guy's hair tips sparked pink, almost as if he was embarrassed over what he'd said, and I dropped my book in surprise._

" _Are you… are you a metamorphagus?"_

 _His eyes widened, "What? No, why would I… Why would you think that?" Then he thought better of his questions and asked a different one, "How would you know that?"_

"Y _our hair is turning pink." I deadpanned.  
_

" _Dammit." He covered his head with one hand and smiled at me, cheeks turning pink instead, "I'm usually way smoother than this"_

" _Don't worry about it. It's fine if I know."_

" _Are you witch then?" His hair and cheeks toned down, comforted by this safe idea, "I knew some witches and wizards attended this school but there was no way to know for sure-"_

" _I'm a squib actually."_

 _He immediately re-reddened, "Oh."_

" _There are more squibs at this school than any other in the country. That's probably where your fact comes from. Witches and wizards only come here if they're interested in muggle studies and are doing field work, like Kori."_

" _Kori's a witch?"_

 _I nodded._

" _Shit."_

" _But same rules apply. You can't be caught using magic, so…" I made a pointed look at his hair._

 _He brushed it down, somehow the gesture helping to turn it back to green. "I know, I know. It's just hard to control sometimes…. But-" a cheeky grin grew on his face as he joined me near the railing, "it does come in handy when you're trying to escape somewhere." He offered me a hand. "Care to try?"_

 _I arched an eyebrow, "Try what?"_

 _"The fun way."_

 _Before I knew what was happening he'd changed into something that could fly and had me by the shoulders. Below him, I floated down with the help of claws, or talons, until I felt the safety of grass between my feet. In a flash, he was human again, standing next to me._

 _"What did you do?!"_

 _He gave me a lopsided grin,"Pterodactyl."_

 _I stared up at the balcony in utter disbelief, "That was amazing!"_

 _"You want to see what else?"  
_

"Gar…" I stepped away from him, shaking the vision away and feeling dizzy, the moon more than bright in my eyes.

"That was-"

"So you saw it too?" I asked him, looking up to see a mirror of my own dazed expression.

"I think that drink was magical."

"I'm going to go," I told him, ready to rush back through the party and out of the dorm, but he grabbed a hold of me before I could.

"Raven-" I turned to him, "You have to know that I missed you. This is only a representation of that but I…" I interrupted him and we ended up speaking at the same time.

"Don't care about me anymore-"

"...found someone else."

I blanked, that idea not even have occurred to me.

"GUYS!" Kori barged out onto the balcony with the best timing. "I think we shouldn't have given that drink out. It might have been magic…" she fell forward on unsteady feet and Garfield caught her, freeing his hand from holding onto mine. That was my cue to go, and I did.

 **Garfield**

I said it more for myself than her, and that's what made it feel so cruel when I thought about it seconds later.

Touching her hand… it had felt so familiar, so cold, and I was bombarded by so many memories… I knew I'd give into them first chance I got so I put up my own wall, one she hadn't been expecting. _How the hell was I supposed to talk to her now?_

After catching Kori and taking her inside, I ran after Raven, feeling that if I left her alone now, something awful would happen.

She was walking past the other dorms when I found her, not stopping for her own and getting dangerously close to the edge of campus.

"Raven!" I called out. She didn't turn around, but I heard the monotone reply of her voice when she spoke back to me loud and clear.

"I'm fine, Gar."

"No, you're not."

"I'm fine, Gar. You can go back to the party."

I sped up, finally seeming to get closer to her, "No Raven, you're not. Please just stop so I can explain-"

"Go back, Garfield."

I grabbed her arm with the hope that I could fix this, but when she turned towards me it wasn't Raven who I saw.

"Garfield I said GO BACK!"

Her body exploded where I touched it and that dark oily thing that attacked me before became her and I couldn't see _her_ anymore. In the dark, it was hard to see the giant ball of darkness she'd turned into, but I felt it and it was huge.

"Raven please," I shouted, "Please stop! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that-"

It only grew, covering part of the dorm she'd transformed next too. Upon contact, it started turning black as well.

" _Cave inimicum."_ a voice whispered behind me, and a haze lit up in a sphere around us. Turning around, Kori, still on shaky legs, stared up at the dark mass that was her best friend from behind me.

"What did you do?"

"Enchanted the space. No one can see inside the sphere, especially No-majs."

I hadn't even thought of that.

Kori stared above us for a little while longer, before she turned to me, eyes afraid of what she'd seen. "Is that… is that Raven?"

I stared with her, watching as the mass started to slowly move forward.

"Yeah." I still had the foreboding sense that something terrible might happen and I didn't want anyone else getting hurt when it did. "Kori, you should get out of here."

"What?"

"It's too dangerous to be around her right now."

She immediately shot me down, "That's my best friend! I'm not leaving!"

I looked up at what was supposedly Raven and wondered what I was even going to do. As she swirled above us, the wind picked up moving her closer to the dorms. If she hit them... I didn't know what would happen but I was pretty sure that would be bad.

"Gar, you have a plan don't you?" Kori pressed, the wind whipping her red hair in front of her face.

"I-" the pressure was getting to me, "I don't know."

The wind howled to what almost felt like hurricane porportions until, through squinted eyes, something flashed...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys for the really late update. I've recently moved to University so it's been a busy time, and I also havent got a laptop. I'll update when I can though, so please enjoy...**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Kori**

Stuttering over his words as he was and me being as drunk as I was, this whole situation seemed as if it would spiral out of hand faster than we could possibly handle it. I was scared for me friend, disorientated by being slightly high, and I had no idea if I had done the enchantment correctly to hide us. Drunk magic was not necessarily perfect when it came from me, so we definitely needed to do something fast… but just as I'm about to outwardly panic (which was slow, even for me) the ball of darkness starts to shudder and arc, as if something is battling against it to draw it in.

"Raven?" Beast Boy called out.

Above us the sphere bubbled and stretched awkwardly. There was a scream and then it fell, splattering and reclining on the pavement. The puddle drew up in another arc, a failed attempt at reformation before it popped like a bubble and there was Raven, down on one knee breathing heavily and her hair completely disheveled.

"Raven!" Garfield called out again before running to her, me not far behind.

We rounded on her but didn't touch. Her head tilted up to the sound of our voice but she continued to hide behind her hair.

"Rae?"

"Don't send me there." she whispered.

"Send you where?"

"To that hospital." she tried to stand but fell instantly, Garfield reaching out to catch her. Her face was paler than usual. "Whatever you do, just don't send me there."

* * *

 **Raven**

I was ashamed of myself. I swore that this would never happen again, but it had and I had to answer for it.

I was in and out of consciousness for a while, but I knew Garfield was carrying me. Back to the dorm maybe because when I woke up I was staring at Kori's decorative stars on the ceiling.

"Ungh." I groaned. Immediately Gar warped into my field of vision, concerned and possibly slightly scared.

"Raven?" he called softly.

I nodded, rising fear in me as well keeping me silent.

We stared at each other in silence, neither knowing what to say. I looked around a bit more before coming with a neutral topic.

"Where's Kor?"

"Huh?" he blinked a couple times, surprised by my voice, "Oh. She went to find you something to eat."

"You actually managed to get her to leave?"

A small smile edged on his lips, "No. She just… told me to tell you that's what she was doing...while… while I talk to you."

"How great that is." I said sarcastically, sitting up on my bed. Looking down, I saw him sitting at the edge, hands calmly at his sides.

"Rae," he whispered cautiously, "this is what i was trying to warn you about. What you are-"

"I know what I am." I announced. It was blunt and loud but it seemed better to take control of this situation. In response, his eyes grew to an alarming size.

"You… you know? But how could you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I? With the way your looking at me now?"

He ruffled his hair, now growing red from confusion or mild frustration. "But that's what I was trying to convince you of! That's why i-"

"Put yourself in harm's way!" my voice rose without my consent, "Made me hurt you! Tried every possible way to bring it out of me so you could convince not only me but yourself that I'm some sort of monster?"

He grabbed me quickly, hands tight on my arms, "Raven you're not a monster."

"Aren't I?"

He looked down trying to lower his voice, "Whoever told you that didn't understand what you are."

"I told myself that." He once again looked up alarmed, "Everday since the first time it happened."

"No," he reached for me but I turned away sharply, "No. Raven, please. It's called an obscurus, the thing inside you. You're an obscuriul. My mom told me there are witches and wizards who have pushed down their powers, tried to hide them and because of that, this thing creates itself inside you..."

"That's not what I am."

His eyes were earnest as he tried to convince me, "Yes, yes it is. That thing you became outside-"

"Gar, that may be part of what's wrong with me, but that's not what I am."

"But it must be… it's how I knew how to help you."

Despite my fear and anger, it struck me how possessed he was to help me with this thing he'd found out about me. The way he held me and the way he was looking at me, it almost made me forget we were no longer together.

I had to shake off the feeling, so I moved away from him and acted like none of it mattered. "It won't be happening again, I swear, so don't worry about it."

"Raven, we have to worry about it because you shouldn't have to live like this. It will happen again."

"It only happened because of you. All this time I've been fine."

That cut him; He let got up from the bed looking aghast.

I looked away, face impassive but feeling ashamed I had to say that.

"Why care so much for someone when you have an easier person to go back to?" I asked.

"Terra?"

'So that was her name.' I thought to myself.

"Raven, don't you know how I felt about you?"

Yes, I did. I could feel it all over my skin still.

"It doesn't go away overnight, and even if it did. I couldn't just walk away when I know about this terrible thing inside you. I know you cut yourself off, I thought the trait apart of you, but it's created… this." he pointed at me, with nowhere more specific to show.

"I've always wanted you to show me more, and now I have a reason to force you to do it."

"I have to cut myself off, Gar. It's the only way I know to make myself safe… to live a life."

"No, you don't-"

"Yes, I do!" I shot out of the bed suddenly, despite the pounding in my head and the nagging pain in my bones. "I know what will happen if I let go. If I give in." I walked towards him, fire burning. "I'm protecting you from something you couldn't even begin to understand yet! You only know half of the story!"

"Then tell me the rest!"

"NO!"

We were so close to each other, I could feel his angry breath mixing with mine. I had to cut him off, but I didn't want to. Him coming back into my life was closer than anything I could ever want, but I couldn't enjoy it. I knew my responsibilities and that's all I could tell him.

"Obscuriul or not, I've managed fine on my own."

Hair red, and eyes orange like fire he glared at me so hard I had to look away.

"You're not managing Raven, and there's no way in hell I'm leaving you to fix it on your own, I promise you that. This is one time when you're not getting what you want. I'll get Kor involved if I have too."

I stared at him, shocked. I wanted to object but he was already walking out the door, Kor replacing him by coming in.

I swallowed the scream at the back of my throat and looked at her. She seemed to have sobered up quickly in my… 'absence' but her pupils still showed a trace of a high. Her face was pained. At least with her here, I knew they couldn't plan anything together; plotters like the old days to force me to do something against my will… only this time my decision was better.

"Rae?" she asked, hesitantly as the door closed.

I looked at my strong friend and realised I must have terrified her. I didn't know what to say… and neither did she. Then I remembered what she'd done for.

"Where's the food?"

"What?" she looked confused and then realisation dawned, "Oh. I never went for food. Like I'd put you through that hell after you've been through… another…"

She choked on her words.

"What did you go for then?"

"I… I went to look at books on Obscuriul's."

I didn't expect that.

"As soon as Garfield explained it to me, I went and looked for as much as I could in Flavius' Own for books on the Obscurus and the Obscuriul… even an old account in the papers about a Newt Scamander and his altercation with one in America decades ago. So-"

"Kor, stop, stop. You didn't have to do any of that."

Her eyebrows rose, "Of course I did! I wanted to help you too and I needed to know as much as Gar did, knowing you wouldn't willingly tell me anything…. Even though I'm supposed to be your best friend." Tears burst from her eyes and I realised she must have been holding them back for a long while, "How could you not tell me about this Rae? "

I felt her sadness wash over me in a strong way; after my lapse episodes, it was understandable and I, out of character, hugged her. She looked shocked by this but with my permission now giving, she crushed me to her chest with her over-emotional strength.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I whispered, as she sobbed over me, weakness in her knees bringing us both to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Garfield**

I never felt as angry in any other relationship in my life like I did after an aggravating conversation with my ex… The arguments preluding the end of our relationship were all recalled back to me and they only made me angrier. I pushed past a person I couldn't see and almost ran outside.

At the edge of campus was a forest and I took solitude in it before changing into a wolf, howling and destroying anything and everything in my path I could. I was trying to help her! I was here because I knew she had no-one else! Me! And she still shut me out.

And what did she mean I was wrong? My whole summer had been spent thinking about her, what she was and how I could help. Terra had even… _Terra_...

I slowed down when thoughts of her entered my head. At a clearing of grass I remembered her blonde hair and brown eyes. How she asked to spend more time with me, laugh with me and I couldn't because I'd been so focused on Raven.

I returned to human form slowly feeling ashamed I hadn't told her what I was doing. I'd barely said goodbye when I came back to college… but I did care for her… not as much as I had for Raven but that came with time.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone. She'd texted me twice in the last hour. I called.

"Gar?"

"Hey, Terra." A small smile grew on my lips at her easy going voice.

"Gar I'm so glad you called! I miss you! Studying craters is pretty boring without you there to tell me how boring it is." I laughed aloud, her cheering me up almost instantly after the day I'd had.

That's what I liked about Terra. It wasn't hard, it wasn't a challenge. If it was, there was a reward at the end; a laugh, a smile, an easy kiss. It was all I wanted… cowardly as it might have seemed at first.

She talked about her escapades as a training Geologist with her Uncle and I listened as intently as I could. It didn't interest me but it interested her and I loved the way she sounded when she talked about it.

"...so, yeah. That's what I've been doing, what about you?"

I sighed, "Oh nothing much. Studying and all that."

"You mean parties and all that you liar. What are you, on pixie dust or something?"

I scoffed, "How did you know that?"

"Divination is the new craze and I am using everything I've got to make the most of it." she laughed.

Her Aunt had specialised in divination and she'd carried on the skill after she'd died, keeping part of her alive. I always said 'the annoying part'.

"Fine. You got me. What else do you see?"

The other end of the line went so quiet I thought she'd gone.

"Terra?"

"I… it's nothing."

We were both quiet but her breathing hard this time.

"Gar… I trust you."

I felt a pang in my heart even though I was doing nothing wrong.

"I just want you to know that."

"I trust you too, Terra. I'll speak to you later okay."

"Okay. Bye, Gar."

 **Raven**

After Kori calmed down we sat on her bed together and I let her ask whatever questions she wanted. I felt I owed her that, although I tried to censor as much as I could.

"How long have you been like this?"

"My whole life."

"But Gar said that it only happens over time."

"I'm different from what Gar thinks I am."

She remained confused but didn't ask anymore about it.

"So… you've always been a witch?"

I shrugged, "Of sorts."

She laughed, "I guess I'm not the worst witch after all."

I smiled with her, "You're not a bad witch, Kor. You're good at light spells, and burn anything by accident and on purpose."

"Yeah, but-"

"And you're so good at it, you can do those spells without speaking them out loud. Even with that small amount, that's still pretty impressive."

She blushed, "I never knew you thought that."

Fair enough, I hadn't told her. I'd kept her at a distance just like I did Garfield… she seemed to understand and accept it more than him in the end but… here I was… giving her some reins to draw me closer. It wasn't a mistake but it wasn't good either.

"Can you not do any magic then?"

"I can-" I stopped, wary of what to say next. "It's just… not safe."

"Raven," she fully turned to me, gripping my arms, "why won't you let Gar help you?"

"Because he can't."

"But he thinks that he can," she pressed, "He knows he can and you won't even let him try. I'd rather him try than you live like this now that I know everything- well, almost everything."

"And what if he fails Kori? What if I… hurt him again?"

She stared at me, looking for something I couldn't place, "Is that what you're worried about? Hurting him?"

"He'd let me hurt him, Kor, and I couldn't let him do that."

She nodded.

'I still care about him.' I said to myself, and reined in the sadness that adjoined that thought.

* * *

The next morning, I tried to go on as normal. Garfield's 'vow' of sorts still rang in my mind and I knew he'd make good on it, stubborn as he was, but nothing happened for most of the morning. It even passed into afternoon that I didn't hear anything.

I thought maybe the idiot had forgotten about me, or given up like when he dumped me, and I faltered in the hallway thinking about it. He'd been so passionate and I'd been drawn in stupidly. It's what had gotten me in trouble in the first place.

I shouldn't have had a relationship but Garfield took my interest. I shouldn't have had an intimate relationship with him but he brought out something in me. It awakened the empath that I had blocked for most of my life and I enjoyed feeling what he felt for me; seeing it openly on his face and feeling it for myself had been… an amazing experience, but mistakes started to happen.

My powers started to cause mishap in the school; the old central library caught fire, a darkness of more than a lack of electricity hit the East wing and I felt _it_ stirring inside me. It terrified me, and that didn't help everything that was going on so I abruptly cut myself off. I know it was cruel but him leaving me was even crueler. I felt it hurt him, everything I'd done to protect him and everyone… my burden was too much to bear sometimes, but at least now I knew I shouldn't get too comfortable or happy. It was dangerous.

This is what set me straight; thinking this in isolation as I rounded the corner but once more I bumped into the same green haired idiot. This time he was ready for me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me out into the quad and under the shade of a dense crop of bushes.

"You- Beast- What the hell are you doing?"

"Making good on my promise. I did all this work, I'm going to see it through.

 **Garfield**

I'd found someone who could help Raven better than I could, and that had basically been my whole plan, though it had taken a while to get going. Obviously Obscuriuls didn't really exist anymore, but there was one squib who still learned about them and actively encouraged anyone who needed help with them to come to his medical establishment in Gotham City.

Studying Obscuriuls was the billionaire squib's pet/philanthropic hobby, while his human charm was left to run a large corporation left by his late parents. I'd found out my mom knew the guy and sent him an email addressed from her asking for his help. Surprisingly, he'd actually sent in reply a number and address for whenever I was ready to show up. Now I just had to explain that to Raven, who I was dragging to the parking lot to my car.

"Gar, let me go now!"

"Or what?"

"Or you know what will happen! I said I don't need your help so why do you continue to chase me like you know better!"

"Because I do. This time I do."

I reached in my pocket for my phone and sent out a text, before then reaching for my keys to open the door. Raven still struggled, but she wasn't strong enough to break away. With the door open, I reached out with my other hand grabbing her unbound wrist in a tight grasp. Her face was angry, angry as it could be, and far away from me but I brought it close.

" _I loved you once, and I can't forget it. I left you once, not knowing what you really were and I regret it. Take my hand now and follow me so I can_ _ **help you**_ **.** " I looked deep in her eyes, hoping if anything her favourite author would convince her, and thankfully it made her stop struggling. She looked at me as if she'd never seen me before, and that left enough time for Kori to show up.

"Where are we going?" she asked without preempt.

"Gotham city." I told her before turning back to Raven, "Will she need to drive or can I?"

She didn't say anything but I let her wrists go and gave her enough time to try and walk away. Instead she let her arms fall limp at her sides and simply waited to get in the car.

"Good. Let's go."


End file.
